What happens in the dark
by vampire princess33
Summary: ...it always happened in the dark because none of them dared to look at the other's face in those intimate moments. Slash, Wincest. Please don't hate and don't read if you don't like this kind of fic.


**A/N: Slash, Wincest fic. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't read. Flames are not appreciated but reviews definitely are. Alternative title: Before the Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Supernatural.**

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you...

If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Before the dawn- Evanescence

**What happens in the dark**

Whenever Sam and Dean united with each other like no two brothers were supposed to, it was always in the dark. With the lights off, the bed dipping under their weight as their bodies moved in synch with each other and their soft moans and panting puffs carried through the open window and into the humid, hot night, every moment of it felt like a forbidden and yet so craved heaven of pleasure.

Because there was always pleasure in those most treasured moments before the guilt kicked in with the intruding light of dawn. Pleasure and guilt always came in equal measures when it came to the two brothers, and, honestly, neither of them would ever want it any other way.

Sam and Dean always touched and kissed and whispered soft words into each others ears and then, after their accelerating breathings had gone back to normal, held each other. And it always happened in the dark because none of them dared to look at the other's face in those intimate moments.

They never planned it beforehand, and they never talked about it afterwards. They went on with their lives, searching for their father and slaying all kind of demons and monsters they crossed paths with in their way- it was a hectic way of life, and maybe that was one of the reasons Sam and Dean found themselves drawn to each other some nights. Maybe they just wanted a breathing space- God, how much had Dean missed the way Sam's lips slamming against his made him feel able to _breath_ again if that made any sense at all-, a few hours of rest and tenderness, at least before the dawn came and the light drawned them in guilt and regret for the previous night.

So they always did it in the dark.

_God it is wrong. Wrongwrongwrongwrong. He's your brother Dean, your little brother and you-_

Dean's thoughts always seemed to lose coherence when Sam came so close to him, his lips mere inches away, his eyes teasing so as to hide the intentity of his feelings- how could Dean discern so much when no light streamed through the motel room they were currently staying except of the moonlight that shone through the window, illuminating Sam's features-

Dean could't do it. He just could't. Not when Sam was looking at him like this with those huge, brown eyes reminding him of the time Sam was a child. The guilt was too much for him to take, so Dean rolled away from the bed and the little haven that Sam's body created. He cursed the light coming from the moon for being so bright, he cursed his brother for approaching him to where he was leaning against the window, looking everywhere except of the now empty bed with the creased sheets. He cursed Sam from trying to touch his arm and for looking hurt when Dean yanked himself abruptly away.

But most of all, Dean cursed himself for being so scared and overcome by guilt and...just tired and overwhelmed by everything.

He couldn't do it anymore, but he wouldn't resist to Sam for long either. He felt embarrassed for being so upset just because he actually saw his brother's face when he would have preffered to always keep their moments of closeness in the dark.

Because it always happened in the dark, stolen kisses, body heat and a devastating passion that sometimes scared Dean as much as it pleased him. It always happened in the dark, and he couldn't bear to change this, not now, maybe not ever.

Sam folded his hands around Dean's torso, resting his chin on his shouldder and waiting until his brother's stiff body relaxed a little. Then, Sam lead him back to the bed, and Dean had no more strength to do anything but let Sam push him gently down and then just hold him.

Dean sighed and burried his face in his brother's arms, inhaling the familiar scent of Sam.

They did nothing more and nothing less as the night proceeded, just lied into each other's arms. At some point, when he thought Sam was asleep, Dean turned his head and watched his brother's face illuminated by the moonlight, feeling mesmerized by the sight of the sleeping Sam.

In just a few hours, morning would be there, and mybe Dean would feel guilty and sick at himself for allowing it to happen again, but this night is different, he knows it deep inside him and the warmth he feels there caused by Sam's comforting arms is the evidence for this.

Maybe, the next morning everything would be the same between him and his brother, maybe this night would be forgotten and it would fade into obscurity when dawn came and brought it to light.

Either way, Dean would hold onto this night for as long as it lasted. He would hold onto Sam and keep him safe in his arms for as long as he could.


End file.
